A Reflection Not So Loyal
by Fabulous and Outrageous
Summary: In an attempt to weaken the rebel forces and maintain the status quo of Ever After High Headmaster Grimm exchange this world's Raven by a version from another dimension. A "evil" version. But when the new Raven reveals that not only wants to be evil, but mastering all the fairy tales, students will have to unite to save the real Raven and their world.
1. Prologue

My first EAH fic and second here in FanFiction. I hope you like. And sorry grammar errors

* * *

Through the large office's windows it was possible see the majestic sunset in the Enchanted Forest. The orange and yellow horizon giving way to night in all its glory. The last sunlight rays of the day invaded the room pouring its weak and tired light inside, but it was the only source of light that the room received too. And it was in this room that Headmaster Grimm was finishing his last day jobs. The sound of his fountain pen writing on paper was the only thing to break the silence and monotony of his work since with classes ended for the day students were in the Village of Book End or in their dorm rooms (which were far away from the Headmaster Grimm's office ) leaving school basically empty.

Grimm was one of the few school employees still working today. After all, when you drive school which too represents the future of all the Fairy Tales, you have to get used to dealing with hard work and little rest. But it wasn't usually a problem for the Headmaster Grimm. His work was his proudest. Knowing that he was helping to keep something as important as continuity of Fairy Tales made him feel accomplished as nothing more could do. However lately he felt increasingly the its weight over him. His job, or duty, wasn't more as before.

Why? Well, it was because he was now obliged to see years of tradition being threatened before his eyes. Centuries of work threatening to crumble like a decaying building. All he struggled to maintain and build becoming as fragile as a cards castle before a storm. And Headmaster Grimm knew very well who was responsible for it, or better: responsibles.

Those students who called themselves The Rebels. Refusing to follow their destiny, putting at risk the integrity and security of all stories. Why couldn't they just follow the script? People spend their whole lives trying to find their purpose and reason for being. They as children and successors of the fairy tales characters were born with their clear purpose.

But instead of gratitude they just refused it. Wanting, according to themselves, write their own story. Do they thought that by changing their end they were also affecting all the other characters in their story? Of course not! They were just selfish brats thinking only of themselves, not the consequences of their choices or the other people.

But, of course despite annoying the Rebels weren't a threat, or at least wouldn't be if not for someone. Raven Queen. Daughter of Evil Queen and, somehow, leader and inspiration of the other rebels. In a way was she who started this whole "rebel thing". She decided not to be the next Evil Queen. She who brought the idea to others to change their destiny.

The same idea which his annoying brother had once. Fortunately he was now properly locked in the Vault and incommunicable at the moment. But that wasn't much consolation now that Raven decided (unknowingly) follow his brother footsteps.

Harming students and calling others to this ridiculous cause, diverting good students from their duties. Madeline, her best friend, was an example. The energetic and smiling girl has potential to be the next perfect Mad Hatter. But because of Raven's bad influences she began to question her fate too. How long until all students wanting to rewrite their stories too?

This way was a time matter until all Fairy Tales were all ruined and destroyed by the recklessness of these young people. Mainly Raven. She had started it all, and she be from an important story also weighed in her favor. In any case she was a strong presence among the rebels. If she followed her destiny surely the Rebels would have less voice. Wouldn't be as strong and probably would dissolve soon.

Director Grimm couldn't force Raven to fulfill her destiny and he knew it. His attempt to guide Raven to "evil way" with the help her friends and mates, despite the apparent initial success when she turned him into a chicken turned out to be a failure. Apparently she was just irritated by the others trying to decide her destiny and not the instinct of Evil surfacing.

But he couldn't just see the chaos to settle in school to after destroy the Enchanted World (or worlds). The gray-haired man looked out the window. The sun has disappeared leaving the orange sky and still no moon, eerily empty. Almost like a bad omen announcing the beginning of the end. The Fairy Tales end.

Headmaster Grimm let out a deep breath he did not even know he was holding. He would have to take providences. Hard providences. It would not be the first time that he did, and this doesn't make it any easier. But that was it. For the greater good and safety of fairy tales he had to do it.

* * *

And here is. How EAH is still recent and we doesn't know a lot about the cartoon yet, I will wait more informations about EAH are available before to post other chapter. But I have a idea of how I want do this story. And please, feel free to comment. To know you like my story is important to me.


	2. Chapter 1: calm before the storm

**How I said before this chapter delay a little, but I think it's good. I want thank to reviews and attention which my fic received. And believe or not I write Kitty Cheshire this way before to see The cat who cried wolf. And please reviews to I know what you like and what I can do better. Sorry grammar errors but I haven't a beta to this fic.**

* * *

Headmaster Grimm ran down a long spiral staircase that led to one of the most hidden and secret school's places. For a man of his physique was a walking more than a little stressful , and the " robust" man was unaccustomed to walk and had to stop three times on the way to recovering his breath (he was **really** out of shape ).

But his persistence was rewarded when he was greeted with the sight of a large wooden gate surrounded by chains held by a huge padlock. The old man took a golden key from his jacket and fit it the lock. Immediately the chains fell releasing the door. Despite being a huge door and made of thick wood, it opened without resistance, just the typical creaking by which old doors are known.

This room was actually a deposit to magic stuff. Powerful and dangerous things that even the more experienced members would think twice before using. Few knew this room and Grimm was one of them.

It had so many things in there that someone inexperienced could look in there for hours and never find what he was looking for, but Headmaster Grimm knew what he wanted. Going through piles of all sorts of magical things you can imagine he came to something that was bigger than him and covered by a white cloth. Headmaster Grimm pulled the white cloth revealing a large full-length mirror with a gilt frame of elaborate design. Although it was probably a rather old artifact, it shone like new and had no wear and tear, imperfections or time mark on it.

In fairy tales mirrors can be dangerous. As the daughter of the Evil Queen, Raven should know the magic mirrors as well as Madeline know hats and types of tea, but Grimm doubted she had come to know a mirror so. It had almost become a myth at this point, but it was exactly what he needed. He just wanted hadn't to be this way.

* * *

Another delighted day dawned in Ever After High. Birds singing and the princesses singing with them too. Princesses like Apple White. The future Snow White was singing along with his feathered friends while brushed her hair and gave the finishing touches on her look. She had a big smile on her face and knew for sure this would be another fairy day for her.

But her roommate hadn't the same enthusiasm. Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, was sitting on her bed trying ignore the enthusiasm of her roommate. She must admit that Apple's optimism was lovely, but so annoying in the morning.

"What the problem, Raven?" Apple asked temporarily forgetting her appearance to give some attention to her roommate. "You should be happy. It's a new day and a new opportunity to delight everyone in the school. "She announced cheerfully. Raven could not help but sigh and roll the eyes at the idea. Perhaps Apple did not notice, but you do not delight people, especially your classmates, when they think you are "evil".

"Apple, I do not know if you noticed, but I'm not just the fairy kind." Raven explained.

"Raven." Apple rebuked. "It's not because you're evil that you can't have a good day."

And again she went with it. The story about she be evil. She wasn't, but try tell that to Apple White.

"Well, Apple ..." She tried. "I don't feel bad ..."

"Don't you feel bad?" She asked very concerned about her roommate. "Are you sick? Have you a fever? "She asked placing a hand on her forehead and the other on the Raven to compare the temperature. Raven could only sigh in frustration again.

"This isn't, Apple. I'm fine. "She said annoyed.

"Well, if you're sure." Apple said still a little worried and grabbing her books." I 'm going meet Briar before the first class start. See you later Raven and hope you get better soon." She said goodbye before leave the dorm.

It was with a mixture of anxiety, relief and frustration that Raven saw her roommate out. Will she one day understand that Raven wasn't evil and didn't intend to follow her mother steps?

But now that Apple had left at least she could focus on more important things. Smiling she picked up a book that was hiding under the bed and opened the page marked by a bookmark. The book in question was Good Magic for Evil Queens, volume 2. Baba Yaga had spoken to her about these books and where to get them. Why she decided to give them to her still a little confused. Maybe because Baba was secretly in Rebels favor.

The real conflict between rebels and royals was a delicate issue and many teachers preferred to maintain an image of impartiality forward to it, mainly because someone supporting the rebel cause could irritate Headmaster Grimm (great undeclared Royals ally).

Baba Yaga just asked her to keep the description and not talk about this with the other teachers, especially director Grimm . And Raven just thanked and agreed.

The first book was more about history and less about spells, but still interesting and full of valuable information. Already the second book, which she was a few pages to finish, was about how make little spells that could be used for good things, not just bad. She had been testing them alone or with Maddie, when Apple was out. Raven knew that soon she could do something right.

* * *

"Kitty!" Maddie shouted angry and launching a pillow in a place where apparently had no one, but she could hear someone saying "ouch" when the pillow hit something invisible. A smile appeared under the pillow and soon Cheshire Kitty materialized herself in the room. Despite her smile, she had a look of pain while holding her head, which had a pillow atop, with one hand.

"Why so mad, Maddie?" Kitty said smirking.

Apparently Maddie didn't like the pun. "I told you to keep the mess on your side of the room."

"Is that all? There is nothing to make you so angry, Maddie. And before I forget how you knew that I would be there when you threw the pillow? "Kitty asked curious.

"I can see the future, remember?"

"Yeah, and I'm a dog." Kitty said smiling and rolling her eyes.

Note: when you're the daughter of the Mad Hatter doesn't matter if your friends are also wonderlanders, they will still think you're crazy.

Maddie preferred ignore the comment and back to topic mess. "And that's important Kitty! Look at this! It seems that hurricane from Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz was here! "Maddie complained.

"Come on, Maddie." She said ignoring her roommate's wrath. "A true wonderlander don't care about a little mess. For us it is just a way of life. "

In fact, the room looked more like a war zone than just a little messy.

"Wonderlander or not, we all need some order and organization sometimes Kitty." Maddie said seriously as she gathered some clothes from the floor. "My father always said that even in a crazy ceremony of the tea you should be organized, kind to the visits and attentive to details." She said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, organization, kind, understood." She said with disdain sitting atop a pile of things where her bed was actually buried, and holding in one of her hands by the tail, Earl Grey who was furiously struggling to break free of the evil cat's claws. "Are you daughter of the Mad Hatter or of a master of japanese tea ceremony?" She asked before opening her mouth right under Earl Grey and to drop his tail.

"No!" Maddie was quick to pick up her dormouse before Kitty could eat him. "What you think you're doing?" She said holding the scared dormouse near her chest.

"What? I'm a cat, remember? "She said laughing before taking on a serious expression. "What happened with you Maddie? You aren't more the Maddie who I know. "

"How so? Of course I'm Maddie who you know. Exist only one Madeline Hatter, and am me. So, if you met a Madeline, could only have been me who you met. "Maddie said thinking that her logic was very good.

"Maybe in the body, but only that." Kitty said rolling her eyes. "The old Maddie wouldn't fight for a small mess. She would enjoy, have fun as a real wonderlander do. And not get mad, in a bad sense, just because I wanted to play with this hat's mouse." She said pointing to the mouse in the lap of Maddie. "It seems to be very friend of this "evil queen not so evil" has not been a good influence for you in the end." Cheshire said smiling of a provocatively way.

"Since you started walking with her you became soft and a goody two-shoes. Soon you will not even get to talk Rablidish and will be worse than these happy little princesses parading the corridors of the school as if they were perfect." Kitty said. "But now, if you give up her before she change you forever and begin walking with some quality company like me, then maybe there might be some hope for you."

Kitty looked at Maddie still laughing and when did it, the laughter ceased immediately. Maddie had something in her face that perhaps no one had seen it until today in Ever After High: a frown. Maddie had a furious expression and tears streaming from her eyes. Maddie was... well ... mad now.

"How dare you talk her this way! Raven is my best friend! She doesn't criticize me, doesn't say if I'm so good or so bad to walk with someone, cares about my happiness and not just with her own. And, **mainly,** doesn't try to eat the Earl Grey! "She said as she grabbed her shaped teapot purse and went to the bedroom door.

"Actually you should walk more time with her to learn to be a better friend. Because now we can be roommates, but... You. Are. Not. My. Friend. Anymore! "She screamed and then closed the door with a bang.

"Wow, did I exaggerate?"Cheshire said a little worried.

* * *

Maddie, very angrily, walked in the halls. Her marvelous heels hitting hard the marble floor and tears streaming down her face as she held increasingly strong the handle of her teapot-shaped purse.

"Earl Grey ..." She said to the dormouse on her arm. "I know Kitty can be a little mischievous sometimes, but it was cruel even to her. How could she say such terrible things about me and Raven? "She asked the dormouse while cried again. Earl went to Maddie's hat and took a handkerchief that he gave his mistress.

"Thanks, Grey." She said with a small sad smile. At least Grey was always there to comfort her, and not only at tea time. "Don't you think she is right, do you?"

Earl Grey gave Maddie a look that said "will you hear a crazy cat that tried to eat me?"

"You're right Grey." Maddie said perking up. "After all, what does Kitty really know about me or Raven? She is so busy with her pranks to pay attention in someone or socialize. Actually she looks more like a lone wolf than a cat. "Maddie said smiling and earning an affirmative nod of Earl Grey.

"Now come on Earl. I arranged to meet Raven in her dorm before class." Maddie said already much happier while Earl returned inside the hat his owner.

* * *

Maddie soon arrived to Apple and Raven's dormitory and knocked on the door with one of her crazy signature beats.

"Come in." said Raven's voice from inside the room.

"Hey Raven." Maddie greeted seeing Raven sitting on her bed. When she saw Maddie she rose herself with a big smile. "Ready to the class?"

"Yes, but first I want to show you something." Raven said with an animation that rivaled Maddie's own.

"It is a surprise? I want to see! Show me! Show me! Show me! "Maddie said starting to jump of anxiety and curious to see what her best friend wanted to show her.

Happy to have the attention of her friend Raven pointed to a broken statuette of a falcon on the ground.

"Don't worry Raven. I know I can fix it with a little of my super glue. I always keeps it in my hat. "Maddie assured as she took her hat and began to look for the glue tube.

"Calm down, Maddie." Raven reassured her friend. "You won't need. Just look." Raven said and Maddie nodded in response.

Raven stared the broken statue and took a deep breath while closing her eyes and focused on. Moments after, purple magic appeared in her hands and she launched in the statuette. It was surrounded by Raven's magic and within seconds she was in one piece again.

"Raven!" Maddie cried. "That's amazing!"

"I know. No disasters, no accidents, nothing terrible happening. I actually used my magic to good! "She said ecstatically.

"Wow!" Maddie said jumping of joy and clapping. "So you finished the second volume of good magic for evil queens."

"Yes! And now I can cast small spells without disasters! I've never done this before, Maddie!"Raven became increasingly happy.

"Hat-tastic. We need to celebrate. To Village of Book End." She announced triumphantly.

"Er ... Maddie ... We have class in five minutes." Raven said rubbing an arm with the other.

"Aww ..." Maddie said very discouraged right now.

"But we can celebrate this weekend." Raven suggested.

"Yeah!" She celebrated.

"Now let's go before we get delayed. I don't even want to think about what teacher Rumpel would do with us. "Raven said feeling chills.

"Okay," Maddie nodded as the two leave the dorm. "But this is too cool Raven. Things will change now. "

"I also hope Maddie. And as I hope. "Raven said.

"Not Raven. I know things will change. I feel it. "Maddie said smiling.

"Another of your dreams which predict the future?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Better. I feel within me. Something very big will happen Raven, and will change our world. I just know. "Maddie said increasingly lively.

"Ok Maddie." Raven said rolling her eyes, but smiling. "But let us first change a few stories, and just later go to bigger things, ok?"

"For me, it's hatastic." Maddie celebrated.

The classes of that day weren't very different from what you would expect a day of school in Ever After High. Just an exception: was brutal. No one could expect anything different when the penultimate class it's physical education and the last crownculation. Same to Raven who had started the day with energy equal to Maddie, she was now fighting to keep her eyes open. _How much longer until this torture end?_

"Very good. Class ended for today. "

_Thanks to evil magic._ Raven celebrated in her thoughts.

"Raven Queen, go to the headmaster's office." The speaker said.

"What? It can only be a joke. "

"No, it's not. Now go. "The device replied.

Raven snorted but eventually getting up and following the path to the headmaster's office.

_Probably other Grimm's nonsense about me need to be worse_. Raven thought as she walked the school hallways. _Hopefully this will end fast._

But what Raven didn't know is that it wouldn't end up fast. She didn't know that what Maddie felt about "big changes" was right and before she notice it would start. This day was the calm before the storm. A storm that would begin in school to threaten to swallow all the Enchanted World and soon things would happen that would affect all school students in a way that no one could predict and threaten everything they knew and loved. Things were about to change and that call was just the beginning of something that no one, not Grimm director, responsible for all this, could foresee. Dangerous days were approaching of Ever After High.


End file.
